In the Palace of Minas Tirith
by Amy Carter
Summary: Aragorn gets an urgent message from Arwen to meet her in their bedroom....(lots of fluff) plese R


Disclaimer: I do not own LotR This is a short story about A&A and their life as King and Queen of Gondor ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Estel, I was wondering if you could come to our room immediately. There is something extremely important I want to discuss with you. You may also wish to blow off the rest of your duties for today as well, for this might take all night.  
Love,  
Arwen Aragorn read the note again, and chuckled to himself. He knew that spending all day away from her was hard for him, as well as for her. He looked around. The delegates were arguing about sewers today, something Aragorn had no interest in. He caught Farimir's eye and motioned him over.  
"Yes my Lord?" Farimir asked.  
"Farimir, could you do me a favor?"  
"Anything my Lord."  
"Could you cover for me? Arwen has to see me about something and it can't wait."  
"When will you be back?"  
"That's the thing, my friend, I won't be back."  
"But my Lord---"  
"You know more about Gondor and it's workings than I. You can be my stand in, and make decisions with your best judgment."  
"Alright."  
Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder appreciably. "Thank you, my friend. You will be rewarded."  
"No payment is necessary, my lord."  
Aragorn nodded, and quickly got up from his chair and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him  
He walked through the gardens of Minas Tirith, pausing to look at the Great Tree he'd planted on the day of his coronation. It was flowering nicely now that the winter was over, and spring was arriving.  
He entered his chambers, shooing all the servants away and locking the door behind him.  
"Arwen?" he called. No one answered.  
He walked through all the rooms of the King's suite with the same results. As a last resort, he entered the bedroom, opening the large wooden door. H found Arwen, lying in bed, immersed in reading an Elven romance novel.  
He entered the room softly, and locked the door behind him. He looked back at her as the bolt locked with a soft click. Arwen turned a page in her book absently, still not looking up.  
He slowly approached the bed, using every bit of stealth he had learned in all his years as a ranger. He softly sat on the bed, and still she didn't acknowledge him. Suddenly he swiftly put his hand over her mouth, scaring the living daylights out of her. She hurriedly looked at her attacker, and sighed at the sight of her beloved Estel.  
He removed his hand from her lips, and placed a tender kiss on them.  
"Hi," he whispered, with a pleased smirk on his face.  
"Hi," she replied, smiling at him.  
"I received your note to me," Aragorn said, taking the note from his pocket and presenting it to her. "What would you like to discuss with me?"  
As an answer, she gave him a hungry kiss, bringing him closer to her. Aragorn moaned and hugged her closer to him. He had missed her so much, and her lips felt so good on his. He remembered all the nights spent in the woods of Rivendell, and Aragorn's room in Elrond's house. Arwen buried her fingers in his hair, and he stroked her face lovingly. She slowly ended the kiss, biting his bottom lip teasingly and she backed away.  
"I see," Aragorn said, trying to sound business-like. "This is a very important matter, and I must look into it more deeply."  
Arwen giggled, and placed her book on the bed next to her. She then clung to Aragorn as he kissed her again, making her feel the loving passion that was taking place in his heart.  
He pushed her down on the bed with him on top, her smooth brown hair running through his fingers. His hands explored her body, feeling her skin tremble at his touch.  
His lips left hers, and he began to kiss her neck and shoulders. Arwen began to undo his Kingly robe quickly removing it and tossing it aside so that it landed on the floor. Arwen felt his hands move to the back of her dress, and carefully slide the garment up over her head. It joined his robe on the floor, and Aragorn stopped kissing her to look at the beauty before him. Dressed only in a thin revealing slip, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He smiled at her. Arwen smiled lovingly back, and leaned forward to unclasp his britches. He slid off the bed and let them fall down his legs. He then left them on the floor, and turned to get back on the bed. Arwen had crawled under the covers, casting on him a look of passionate anticipation. He smiled affectionately, and crawled under the covers beside her.  
"You are still dressed, Undómiel." he whispered in her pointed ear. Swiftly, he slid the slip off her body, exposing her breasts. He threw the slip down next to his britches, and straddled her between his legs. With the covers draped over his back, Aragorn began massaging her body with his lips and his sword-calloused hands. She moaned with pleasure and hugged him closer. When he was sure that her anticipation was almost unbearable, he stopped and leaned over her.  
Arwen reached up to his neck, and lovingly fingered the Evenstar pendent he wore around his neck. Aragorn smiled at her, and slowly lowered himself on top of her, kissing her with the hunger in his whole body.  
"I want to feel you in my soul," Arwen whispered desperately in his ear. She slowly spread her legs apart. Aragorn entered her, and she winced. Aragorn waited until she told him it was alright, and then began thrusting. Sweat poured down their bodies, making them slide against one another. Arwen hugged him to her, moaning with pleasure.  
When it was finished, Aragorn placed a tender kiss on her damp lips. "I love you," he whispered, laying his head down on her chest.  
She kissed his sweaty forehead, and laid her head on top of his. "I love you," she replied. She pulled the covers tighter around them, and Aragorn put his arms around her protectively.  
The sun set and the moon rose. The King and Queen of Gondor slept in the peaceful silence of their love . 


End file.
